She never lies
by DAve and Bob
Summary: What if, Azula had an older sister and Zuko had another sister. What happens if that sister never lies, what if she despised Azula to the point of obsession and insanity. What happens when some family ties simply cannot be mended and everything shatters.What happens when the truth can hurt just as much as a lie. In the end, nothing else mattered, but beating Azula, at what though?


**Chapter 1**

**The truth is rather cruel **

They didn't know what was wrong with their daughter, one moment she would talk like a normal child, the next she spoke like a mind altering spirit

Which probably wasn't too far from the truth, everything she said in such a voice was never a lie, that girl couldn't lie when she used that voice. It was impossible for the girl to lie using the voice of the spirit, so she could only tell the truth.

This wasn't a good thing however, it meant that the girl could never lie, she always had to tell the truth, it was a shackle that floored her.

However that doesn't mean she couldn't strangle those with such a shackle...

* * *

"Eh~ you say such a thing to your big sister?" No doubt she was angry as Azula simply glared at her older sister, it was a shame that the four year old would say something to her five year old sister as Azula repeated.

"But it's true...you and Zuko are losers, don't act like it's not," The five year old eye twitched, she despised the little brat, truth of the matter. The older sister didn't even consider Azula a person, just a mistake. Something that shouldn't have existed in the first place, a little monster...

As the two children stood in the garden the five year old girl cocked an eye and gained a huge grin. Ah yes, she would make Azula cry no matter what, it was a competition after all, a competition that Huǒyàn would sacrifice anything to win.

The moment Azula was born the sisters were chained to a fate that caused them to hate one another.

"Okay~ little sister, hehehehehehe...I'll say something you can't say no to," The four year old was stone face, she heard Huoyan's truth before, and for some reason it always hurt..Huoyan knew it hurt Azula and Azula knew if she insulted Huoyan she would say that truth.

It was an endless cycle the two sisters were destined to do, because they were born to hate each other...

"_Mom thinks you're a freak, everyone does! She looks after Zuko more than you, it's simple because the only one that thinks you aren't a monster is father..." _Azula closed her eyes as she covered her ears, she hated it, she hated that voice, that voice that everyone said that always told the truth. Huoyan face didn't even look human anymore, her amber eyes lit up, she was enjoying it. The large grin that reached ear to ear, the twisted eyes.

"You see! You see, you see, you see! You're a monster, I rather be a loser than something that shouldn't exist! Freak...abomination! Why don't you cut off your tongue and drown in your own blood, Hehehehehehe!" She was laughing, laughing at her little sisters pain, but there was something that was irritating about it.

Those words hurt Azula...why? She shouldn't have any feelings, she was a monster, a monster shouldn't cover it's ears and have tears running down their face...so why did Azula have that those plastered on her face?

"_Liar, liar, liar, liar! You can't trick me monster! Eheheheh, you are lying with those tears, you don't feel nothing, nothing but a _freak_!" _Huoyan laughed as her sister as she cried, she wasn't going to fall for it, no she wasn't going to fall for those fake tears Azula had.

"_But what if those tears weren't fake..." _

"GAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" The five year old simply held her stomach as she laughed even louder, she thought for a second that Azula had feelings, what an idiotic thought. Nothing, but a monster that existed to hurt others, was in front of Huoyan

"I'm telling mom!" Azula snapped as Huoyan eye twitched, that would have been bad, really bad at that moment Huoyan smiled.

"Go ahead..._Mom won't believe a liar like you over me!" _Once again Huoyan used such a horrid voice as Azula gritted her teeth as she ran off, Huoyan simply followed. It was the truth, that voice never lied so it was only natural that Huoyan would follow with confidence.

Ursa and Zuko simply looked towards the pond, something the two did often, the turtle ducks let out a loud quack as a sound of rustling grass was heard. "Mom! Huoyan said something mean to me!" Azula voiced was loud as Ursa turned toward her youngest daughter, her eyes were as kind as ever, but Azula knew more than anything those eyes had a limited view.

"No ,I deny it...I deny it!" Huoyan screamed as Zuko frowned, once again the two were fighting and interrupting the time he was spending with his mother as Ursa stood up, the small animals went under the lake.

"Please you two, calm down..." Their mother stated as they both shut their mouth before Ursa turned to Azula. "Azula...can you please tell me what happened?" Azula winced, just by the tone of her voice she knew Ursa was already rather jaded to Azula's words.

Sad fact, it was like the boy who called wolf, Azula was known as a liar so she would be treated as such, even if she was telling the truth. "Huoyan said some really mean things to me, she said I was a monster and freak," Huoyan gritted her teeth, there must have been something she could do, a way to lie with the truth.

Ursa frowned as she turned to her oldest daughter, "Huoyan...is that true..." Ursa asked as Huoyan brain scrambled, to find an answer.

"Nuhu, no I didn't, like I said I deny it...I'll even say it in that voice! _I didn't say anything that should have made Azula cry, _see Azula is lying," Huoyan kept her smile to herself, it was easy to word things so she technically wouldn't be lying. After all, just because Huoyan said something that shouldn't have made Azula cry, didn't mean it didn't. Nor did she deny that she said those things to Azula.

"She's the one that's lying, she's lying with that voice of her!" Azula snapped as Huoyan simply laughed, she couldn't contain herself anymore, she had to laugh at her little sister.

"_This voice never lies~" _Huoyan pointed that out as she hummed, Huoyan swayed her head back as Azula bit the bottom of her lip in frustration, Ursa simply sighed as she took Azula's hand.

"Azula, why don't we talk about this somewhere else..." Ursa frowned as Azula furiously shook her head.

"No, no, you're taking her side aren't you! Why can't you listen to me?!" Azula snapped as she ran off again, Huoyan covered her mouth, as Ursa followed her youngest daughter, leaving Zuko and Huoyan in front of the lake. Zuko simply looked at his younger sister, before saying something he shouldn't have.

"...Huoyan, Azula, is lying right?" Zuko had to ask, even if he was only six, he couldn't imagine Huoyan saying something so cruel to his sister, even if Azula was weird and mean. She didn't deserve to be called those kind of names.

"Aw~, no way I didn't say it, don't be stupid you heard that voice yourself right? I'll repeat it then...just for you Zuko, _I didn't say anything that should have made Azula cry, _I'll even add something extra, _Azula is a liar, you can't trust most of the things she says._"

Zuko frowned, he hated that voice, the voice that instantly made everyone trust what Huoyan said. No doubt it altered the minds of everyone who heard it. "Whatever, it has nothing to do with me..." Huoyan frowned at her older brother coldness.

The girl sat down as she looked towards the sun, it was rather sunny that day as Huoyan asked her older brother something worthless. "Hey~ I'm bored~ why don't we do something fun, like kill some mole-rabbits and set up some lock room mysteries with their bodies!" Zuko shuttered, Huoyan was always a fan of mysteries, and she talked about death so casually. Though Zuko wondered what a lock room mystery was in the first place.

"No way, I'm not doing something as creepy as that!" Huoyan frowned before she let out a giggle, it was creepy. Her expression changed, to something that was horrifying, the girl stood up and held her hips, she lowered her face. Her eyes dilated.

"Okay~ I'll do something special, why don't I kill you and Azula. Maybe mom and dad will try to solve your lock room murders," Zuko shuttered, the six year old shivered at his sisters words before Huoyan giggled again.

"Just kidding, _I wouldn't kill you Zuko!" _Zuko sighed, though that left another question in the amber eyed boy's head.

"What about Azula?"

Huoyan simply remained silent before she repeat the previous statement _"I wouldn't kill **you **Zuko."_

**Author note**

**Poor Azula, no one believing her when she was telling the truth. **

**How do you like Huoyan so far, you can tell when she is using the voice of truth when it's underlined. Like said at the start, she was blessed by a spirit, and anything said in that voice is a fact that cannot be denied. If someone doesn't believe it, it will even alter their mind to believe it. However, the voice can never speak a lie, it simply won't work, I decided for someone who always lies, why not have someone who always tells the truth.**


End file.
